


Amore infedele

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo solitario [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Sentimental, Slice of Life, Traitor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicata a Claudia.Scritta sentendo Bella Stronza di Marco Masini.Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg days.Prompt: Cose inutili.La relazione tra Yamcha e Marion è conflittuale. Ten vorrebbe solo che l'amico se ne rendesse conto.





	1. Chapter 1

Amore infedele  
  
Tenshinhan accarezzò la testa di Yamcha, sentendo la sua fronte bollente sotto la mano, e lo guardò ansimare, il suo terzo occhio si voltò verso Puar intento a portare una bacinella d'acqua dimenando la coda.  
"Io non la capisco Marion, Kami l'ha fatta bella come il cielo, le ha dato un uomo che la ama... Perché preferisce mettere il suo culo da favola sopra un Ferrari?" biascicò Yamcha. Socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra screpolate, un rivolo di sudore gli raggiunse la cicatrice sulla guancia.

Tenshinhan gli sollevò le coperte e scosse il capo, chiudendo gli altri due occhi.  
"Certo che sei anche tu che te la cerchi. Dopo Bulma, mettersi con quest'altra è stato un peggioramento" borbottò.  
"Lui la ama, ha passato tutta la notte sotto la pioggia a pensare a lei. Per questo si è ammalato" spiegò Puar con voce stridula. Appoggiò la bacinella accanto al letto, sollevò la pezzuola immersa nell'acqua, la strizzò e la mise sulla fronte dell'ex-predone del deserto.  
"Crilin è ancora arrabbiato con me?" bisbigliò con voce rauca Yamcha.   
Tenshinhan riaprì gli occhi inferiori e annuì. La luce del sole che filtrava dalle tapparelle si rifletteva sulla sua fronte pelata.  
"In fondo era la sua ex" spiegò.

Puar sentì gli occhi pizzicare e si voltò di scatto, abbassando le orecchie.  
< Perché tu riesci a guardare solo queste donne belle come lune, mio lupo e non mi noti > pensò.   
Yamcha espirò rumorosamente, allargando le braccia sul letto.  
"Grazie per avermi fatto uscire di prigione. Non ho resistito dal prendere a pugni quel riccastro con cui esce" borbottò.   
Tenshinhan ridacchiò e scosse il capo.  
"Tanto dovevo pagare già la cauzione per Lunch" spiegò.

Yamcha ridacchiò e si stese su un fianco, facendo cigolare il pavimento di legno sotto il letto.  
"Tornerai da lei come sempre?" chiese Tenshinhan indurendo il tono.  
"Mi accontento degli avanzi, con lei" rispose.   
Puar gli appoggiò la pezza bagnata sulla fronte.  
"Ora riposa" disse con vocetta stridula.   
Yamcha chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò nuovamente.  
"Perché non capisce che qualunque cosa farà per lei, non gliela renderà fedele? I suoi regali, le sue gentilezze, sono  _cose inutili_ con una così" borbottò Tenshinhan.


	2. Pallida copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 511.  
> ★ Prompt: A e B arrivano in spiaggia, ma è fin troppo piena di gente.  
> ★ Bonus: Amori estivi.

Pallida copia

 

Yamcha era seduto sulla spiaggia, sopra una stuoia. Una serie di uomini gli passarono davanti, un bambino gli sfrecciò accanto correndo e gli fece finire addosso la sabbia.

< Oggi è fin troppo pieno di gente > pensò.

Alzò il capo e vide una giovane donna, i seni sodi stretti da un costume giallo canarino ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti, mentre lei era intenta a fare windsurf.

“Quella è la ex-ragazza di Crilin, Marion” sussurrò. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

< Non è Bulma, non posso guardare un’altra >. Si morse un labbro, incidendo la carne e deglutì rumorosamente. Udì ridacchiare alla sua sinistra, sul brusio di voci si riuscivano a distinguere frammenti di diversi brani di canzoni.

“Oh, in fondo dare un’altra sbirciatina non è certo un reato. Guardarla non può certo danneggiare Bulma” borbottò. Rialzò lo sguardo e la osservò, la sentì ridere, schizzi d’acqua le inumidivano la pelle, la spuma le si insinuava sotto il costume.

Yamcha si rialzò e mise la stuoia sotto il braccio, la vide arrivare in spiaggia e correre via, la inseguì e la raggiunse.

< Al diavolo Bulma, non sono mica un santo! > pensò. Tirò a sé la giovane e la bacio, Marion ricambiò al bacio, i capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano dietro il capo.

Yamcha si staccò e ansimò.

“Sono appena arrivato in spiaggia, ma è fin troppo piena di gente. Tu?” chiese.

Marion saltellò sul posto e gli sorrise.

“Anche io!” trillò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Un anziano osservò i glutei sodi della giovane, del sangue gli schizzò dal naso e cadde a terra pesantemente, raggiunto da un colpo in testa dato da una donna.

“Allora ti va se ci troviamo un posto più appartato?” chiese Yamcha.

< In fondo fa parte della vita di un sano giovane dotato di testosterone divertirsi con gli amori estivi.

Bulma se lo farà andare bene! E se non le andrà bene sarà lei quella dalla parte del torto. Insomma, dobbiamo essere aperti, moderni, gli scopa*mici sono assolutamente normali ai giorni nostri > si disse mentalmente.

Marion gli fece l’occhiolino e sporse le labbra a cuore.

“Solo se hai una bella macchina” sussurrò melliflua.

“Sono miliardario, ovvio che ce l’ho” rispose Yamcha.

Il lido alle loro spalle mise una musica martellante che coprì le altre e il brusio di voci diffuso.

“Allora andiamo!” sbraitò Marion.

Yamcha l’afferrò nuovamente per un polso e se la trascinò dietro.

“Ci divertiremo, bambolina” bisbigliò.

Puar li vide allontanarsi tra la folla e sospirò, dimenando la coda dalla peluria blu.

< Ha sempre odiato il carattere troppo intraprendente di Bulma e la sua superiorità intellettiva.

Avrei dovuto immaginare che prima o poi avrebbe cercato un surrogato, simile, anche se più formoso e dotato, ma dal cervello ristretto come quello di un canarino.

Amico mio, sei passato dal cercare l’amore, al cercare una preda. Perché non siamo rimasti a fare i predoni? Mi manca il lupo selvatico che eri.

Un tempo non avresti mai accettato una pallida copia di Bulma e non mi avresti lasciato indietro> pensò.


End file.
